Surprising Revelations
by shayne malfoy
Summary: Severus Snape's best kept secret is about to be unleashed. Can the Wizarding World survive his "terrible" secret... We'll soon find out...
1. The Letter

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter. This is a multi-crossover. Two characters are mine. Snape/Serena, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Ginny/Neville, Draco/OC, Oliver/OC pairings. I'm only borrowing a few quotes from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and a few spells from Charmed. :p

**Surprising Revelations…**

Prologue: The Letter…

It was a cold dark night and Severus Snape is sitting up in his bed reading when a tapping noise interrupted him. He glanced at the window beside his bed and there he saw a death phoenix, ominous in its own appearance.

He stood up and opened his window. The phoenix pecked him angrily for reasons he cannot decipher and it left a letter before glaring at him and flying away.

He opened the letter and read it. The room seemed smaller and his body grew cold. Time seemed to stop and he felt a shiver emanating through out his body.

"_In every generation, there are Three Chosen Ones. They alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, the poor-excuse-for-fathers, and morons. They are the Furies. **Beware Severus Snape**, you're in our list… I, Alecto, am really looking forward to punishing you. We will be seeing you soon…really, really soon…_

_Alecto"_

A single drop of perspiration fell on his right hand as he though, 'What the f!'

He crumpled the letter and threw it into the raging fires of his bedroom's fireplace. He doesn't know why but he had a feeling that he should get ready, lest he meets this 'Alecto'. He went to the manor's library and began searching his books. He spent hour-and-hours there researching until he came upon a book of Greek Mythology.

He read the article but it was the names that caught his attention. Megaera… Tisiphone… Alecto… **"The Furies…"**

He doesn't know why but for some reasons he knew that he had found the answer to who the mysterious 'Alecto' is. **Megaera, the Jealous One… Tisiphone, the Blood Avenger… and Alecto, the Persevering Anger…**

The question that lingered in his mind is why she, or they would be after him.

Never had he known that his long-forgotten, and best kept secret will finally be **unleashed**.

**Prepare Severus Snape, your nightmare will soon be haunting you. You can run but you can't hide. They will be after you and you can never escape. Once your secret is known.**

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Thank you and please keep on reviewing, I hope that you'll like this story. Thank you co-writer.


	2. An Angel for Severus Snape

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter. This is a multi-crossover. Two characters are mine. Snape/Serena, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Ginny/Neville, Draco/OC, Oliver/OC pairings. I'm only borrowing a few quotes from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and a few spells from Charmed. :p

**Surprising Revelations…**

Chapter One: An Angel for Severus Snape…

'_We will be seeing you soon…really, really soon…'_

This phrase kept on echoing on Severus Snape's mind. He can't eat… he can't sleep.

It's no wonder that the new female D.A.D.A. Teacher found the infamous Potions Master slumbering in the Teacher's Lounge on the train to Hogwarts. She watched as he sleeps, thinking: _'He's kinda cute when he sleeps…'_

She giggled at the thought

Severus Snape woke to a melodious giggling sound. He opened his eyes and saw an angel, instantly forgetting the reason for his future, untimely cause of insanity.

She bowed down in traditional Japanese greeting and introduced herself in perfect English. "My name is Serenity Moon, I'm the new D.A.D.A. teacher. You can call me Serena, Sere or Rena."

Severus Snape is dumbfounded. He quickly stood on his feet and arranged his greasy hair to no avail. He put his infamous scowl in place as he checked out his current rival.

Long silver hair in two round spheres upon her beautiful head. Mesmerizing blue orbs for her eyes. Angelic face and luscious lips. For a while he thought he was in heaven.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Thank you and please keep on reviewing, I hope that you'll like this story. Thank you co-writer.


	3. Exchange Students

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter. This is a multi-crossover. Two characters are mine. Snape/Serena, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Ginny/Neville, Draco/OC, Oliver/OC pairings. I'm only borrowing a few quotes from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and a few spells from Charmed. :p

**Surprising Revelations…**

Chapter Two: Exchange Students…

Severus Snape and Serenity Moon sat there and talked. Well, she talked and he listened but he was polite enough to answer her questions.

After several minutes of talking and getting along the door of the compartment flew open with a loud bang.

Severus Snape looked at the person who disturbed his quality time with his angel, and all thoughts in his head stopped.

There stood two girls, the two exchange students he presumed. One has long hair and quite pretty with waist length brown hair, chocolate colored eyes and face lighted up with a sweet smile. She is wearing a knee length black skirt, sandals and a purple turtle neck sweatshirt.

The other one is also very pretty with shoulder length dark brown hair, caramel brown eyes and she has a very beautiful smile which quickly turned into a scowl, very much like his, when she saw him. She is wearing a black hip-hugger leather pants, a matching black corset top and black leather boots.

"Shayne… Artcelle… There you are…," Serenity said.

"We've been looking for you, Sere-chan." Artcelle replied. She looked at Severus Snape and bowed in greeting. "Good day… I'm Artcelle."

Severus looked at her and bowed back as he introduced himself. "I'm Seve…"

He was abruptly interupped.

"Severus Snape… Potions Master… We know enough about who you are Professor." Shayne snapped at him, voice laced with venom.

He looked at her, thinking what reasons the girl has to hate him. Sure she looks very familiar but he still don't know why he felt hurt when he heard the loathing in her voice.

"Sere-mama, we would take our leave… See you later." Shayne said curtly not even bothering to acknowledge him.

Artcelle followed the retreating girl. He looked at Serenity and found her frowning sadly.

He was about to ask her who the girl was but Serenity suddenly said. "You'll know who she is later…"

With this she went to follow the two girls, leaving Severus puzzled even more.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Thank you and please keep on reviewing, I hope that you'll like this story. Thank you co-writer.


	4. The Rebel and Dragon Collides

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter. This is a multi-crossover. Two characters are mine. Snape/Serena, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Ginny/Neville, Draco/OC, Oliver/OC pairings. I'm only borrowing a few quotes from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and a few spells from Charmed. :p

**Surprising Revelations…**

Chapter Three: The Rebel and the Dragon Collides…

Harry, Hermione and Ron are very happy that they found a large unoccupied compartment.

They decided to share the compartment with their friends: Luna who became Ron's girlfriend during his sixth year, Ginny and Neville who became a couple the previous summer, Oliver who will be spending time in Hogwarts as the assistant teacher to Professor Hooch, and of course the infamous Weasley Twins… Fred and George who are now in their seventh year.

They were having a good time when suddenly their compartment door flew open.

Shayne stormed off after she saw Severus Snape. She knew she shouldn't have but seeing him just made her blood boil.

She can hear Artcelle's footsteps as she followed her. Irritated with the Potions Master, she stopped and pulled open a compartment door, surprising the occupants of the room.

There stood a beautiful girl with short dark brown hair.

"Sorry… I thought this was an empty compartment…" The girl said. Her anger still obvious in her face.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah… just very irritated." The girl replied, as she slowly looked at Hermione up and down. "Your Hermione Granger aren't you?"

Slightly taken back, Hermione nodded.

The girl walked right up to her and introduced herself. "I'm Shayne…" she stopped as if waiting for someone. Then a girl with long brown hair appeared behind her. "And this is Artcelle."

Artcelle smiled when she saw Shayne civilly talking with other people, silently hoping that Shayne's temper has simmered down.

"Hi… nice to meet you all..." Artcelle greeted as she surveyed the occupants of the compartment. She suddenly stopped and blushed when her gaze landed on a very handsome brown hair man who looked like the oldest in the bunch.

Hermione introduced each one while pointing them out. "This is my boyfriend Harry Potter."

Harry waved happy that they didn't jump him like other did when they found out that he was the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Ronald Weasley, just call him Ron and his girlfriend Luna Lovegood."

Artcelle and Shayne looked at each other and smiled, remembering a very annoying but special cat with the same name.

"Virginia Weasley, we call her Ginny. Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, and last but not the least… Oliver Wood."

Shayne and Artcelle figured that all the Weasleys present were siblings.

"What mudblood… aren't you going to introduce me?" A taunting voice said. They all looked at the person who stood at the door.

This time it was Shayne who blushed.

There stood a man with blue-grey eyes, silver blonde hair, very much like Serenity's, and a tall and perfect body built. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He said.

Then the name he called Hermione registered on her mind, instantly angering her.

She strode to where he stood and grabbed him by the shirt bringing his face very close to hers.

To the other watching, it looked like that they were about to kiss. They also noted that they looked good together.

"What did you call her?" Shayne asked though gritted teeth.

The man in question smirked at her obvious anger but was mesmerized when he looked at her eyes. He suddenly forgot everyone in the room, even his two 'bodyguards' at the door.

He composed himself and taunted her even more. He smirked at her and said slowly in a sing song voice. "Read my lips… M-U-D-B-L-O-O-D… that spells…"

Before he could even finish his sentence she kneed him hard. Well maybe not hard enough but it was enough to warn him not to anger her.

"Shayne…" a voice said. They looked at the woman at the door and saw a silver hair woman with a kind face.

"What…" Shayne asked acting all innocent. "He deserved it… Sure his hot but that attitude… Aarrggggg……."

Shayne was irritated again. The woman walked towards her and said, "Shayne breathe and remember… The sea is…"

"Calm and the Ocean is deep… I know…" Shayne continued. Shayne repeated the mantra over and over again. This amused every one in the compartment, specially Draco Malfoy.

"Please excuse us…" The woman said. She took the two girls from the compartment. Artcelle looked shyly back at them and blushed when she saw that Oliver Wood was watching her too.

Everyone in the compartment stayed quiet and the same thought went through their heads.

'_This is going to be an interesting school year.'_

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Thank you and please keep on reviewing, I hope that you'll like this story. Thank you co-writer.


	5. Truth

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter. This is a multi-crossover. Two characters are mine. Snape/Serena, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna, Ginny/Neville, Draco/OC, Oliver/OC pairings. :p

**Surprising Revelations…**

Chapter Four: Truth…

The uneasiness that Severus felt grew stronger the closer that they got to Hogwarts.

Serenity came by earlier that she found the two girls and that everything was fine, and as much as he would like to believe her… he still feels uneasy.

They came into Hogwarts and the Welcoming ceremony already began.

He saw the two girls when they entered.

Artcelle seems very excited but when he looked at Shayne he found out that she was glaring at him again.

He can hear Serenity mutter to herself a prayer for the blessings of the Gods to give the Shayne patience and control.

When all the first years were already sorted, Dumbledore himself stood up to introduce Oliver and the three new females.

"I' am proud to introduce to all of you Oliver Wood will again be joining us as Professor Hooch's assistant professor. Mr. Wood good luck…"

The Great Hall went up in applause.

"Next, warmly welcome Professor Serenity Moon. She will be your new D.A.D.A. teacher. I can assure you that even if she doesn't look the part, she is more than qualified for the position of D.A.D.A. teacher."

Serenity stood up as she was introduced and waved in greeting.

A lot of the students, especially the boys, are excited to have her as their teacher.

After all, it's not everyday that you get a beautiful woman as your D.A.D.A. teacher.

She sat down and the attention of the occupants of the Great Hall turned to the two girls, who are still wearing their Muggle clothes.

"The two new students are to be sorted and they will be in their seventh year… Please give them the respect that they deserve and please all stay calm." He continued.

Everyone looked at him and so he gave them a further explaination.

"They are daughters of one of your professors. He didn't know that they exsisted. They are of two different mothers but they have the same father. So without further ado… Professor McGonagall…"

He sat down and Professor McGonagall resumed with the sorting.

"Artcelle Celestia…"

Everybody held their breaths, wondering who their father is.

The next word shattered Severus Snape's perfect world as he choked on the pumpkin juice that he just drank.

"Snape…"

The Great Hall buzzed with the news.

Harry and the gang were amazed. How could Professor Snape have a pretty daughter, they thought.

"Who… is… your… mother…?" Severus Snape asked the girl as she sat down on the stool.

"Cassandra Marie Stanton…" The girl replied simply as the sorting hat was placed on her head.

Severus Snape's head reeled at the new information. 'I'm a father… I'm a father…'

"Gryffindor…"

The Sorting hat yelled out. This made Severus Snape grew paler. A Snape in Gryffindor, it was unheard off.

He was about to protest when he saw that Shayne was walking towards him.

"Do you have a problem with it…"She asked darkly. Her eyes bore into his.

He was speechless.

Her eyes still held the loathing that she clearly felt towards him. He could do nothing else but shook his head no.

The girl smirked. He grew even paler if it was possible at the thought of who this girl is.

From the corner of her eyes, Shayne can see that Hermione warmly welcomed Artcelle at the Gryffindor table.

On his seat, Draco Malfoy sat their comtemplating. 'The Artcelle girl is a Snape so that would mean that…'

He looked at the short haired vixen that stood in front of Professor Snape. He face lit up with his infamous Malfoy smirk. 'This will truly be an interesting year.'

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and called out the short haired girl's name.

"Shayne Angelica Snape…"

Snape asked, "Who… how…"

Shayne turned her back on him as she walked towards the stool.

"Who: Victoria Vallesant… How: It's simple really…" she said as she flipped her hair.

"It's best to know that when you have a one-night-stand… always use protection." She said darkly and her voice laced with sarcasm.

The occupants of the Great Hall almost choked at what she said.

Shayne sat down and the sorting hat was placed on her head.

It yelled out, "Slytherin…"

And after the sorting hat was removed from her head, the old sorting hat turned towards the Potions Master and said for all the people to hear.

"Be careful Professor Snape. From what I can see, this girl really hates you… It's a pity really, to have your oldest child hating you this much."

He looked at the hat and at Shayne. It really was a pity and he would do everything to change that. This he promised to himself.

To be continued…

**Author's Note:** Thank you and please keep on reviewing, I hope that you'll like this story. Thank you co-writer.


	6. Serenity's Solution

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Surprising Revelations…

By shaynemalfoy

Chapter 5: Serenity's Solution…

Shayne began walking towards the Slytherin table.

Upon reaching the table, she saw one vacant chair in the very front and she asked a first year who sat on the chair beside it if anyone was sitting there.

The boy said that no one sat there and Shayne asked if she could take that seat.

The boy said that it's okay so she took her place beside the boy.

Serenity saw that Shayne was having a civilized conversation with a Slytherin first year and was very happy.

Shayne is a very nice girl once you get to know her. She is a great person however it is such a shame that she hates her father so.

Artcelle had a happy family life and she always knew who her father was. Her mother loved her with all her heart and her stepfather loved her as well.

Shayne on the other hand is the complete opposite.

Her mother loved Severus Snape for most of her life and blamed all of her bad luck on Shayne.

She physically abused the girl and even though her mother did all these things to her, she still grew up a good and great girl.

She never grew up with parental love and this is mainly the reason why she can't and won't believe that anyone could ever love her.

Her mother always told her that she was a disgrace. That she was probably the reason why Severus Snape doesn't see her.

She blamed Shayne for her failed love life.

She blamed Shayne for everything that went wrong with her life.

This is mainly the reason why she hated her father, and Serenity can't help but remember how she met the two very different girls.

She sighed.

She looked at Artcelle who seemed so happy with her new friends.

She then looked at Shayne who was quietly eating her food.

She looked at her closely then out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Severus was also looking at his eldest daughter.

'His probably thinking why she hates him.' Serenity thought.

She looked back to the Slytherin table and saw that young Mr. Malfoy was not eating.

He was looking at someone. She followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at Shayne.

'Interesting…' Serenity thought as an idea formed in her mind.

After eating, she stood up and walked towards the Headmaster. She asked if she could talk to him.

The two left and Serenity told the Headmaster her idea. He agreed.

When they went back, the Headmaster asked Oliver Wood, Professor Mc Gonagall and Professor Snape to come with him.

He told them to meet him in his office.

He also told Professor Mc Gonagall and Professor Snape to bring along with them some students.

They asked who they should bring. The Headmaster gave them a list.

From Gryffindor:

Hermione Jane Granger

Harry James Potter

Artcelle Celestia Snape

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Ronald Bilius Weasley

Virginia Weasley

From Slytherin:

Draco Liam Malfoy

Shayne Angelica Snape

Blaise Demetrius Zabini

The Headmaster didn't give them a reason why these students were to be brought along, he only said that he and Professor Moon has something to say to all of them.

Later that night, the said people found themselves in front of the Headmaster's office.

Again the Potions Master was the target for his eldest daughter deadly glare while his youngest tried to distract her sister from burning a hole in their father's head.

All present there was amused by the picture that the infamous Potions Master was making.

They never thought they will see the day that he of all people will cower in his own child's glare.

They are also wondering why she hated his so much. Draco is the one most curious of the bunch, seeing as the said professor was his godfather.

They entered the office and saw Serenity there talking to the Headmaster.

"Good evening…" He said. "I'm not really the one who called you all here… this meeting is being conducted because of Professor Moon's request."

They all looked at her as she began talking.

"All of the students here, along with Oliver, Minerva and Severus are here upon my request because I would like to ask all of you if you all would like to have special training much different from any possible training you might have acquired through out the years." She said.

"Your not talking about Senshi training are you?" Shayne asked. They looked at her and were surprised by the blank look in her eyes.

"I actually am…" Serenity said. She sighed and said, "And I think I should add Saturn's training on your schedule."

They were all puzzled by what the two were talking about. Even Artcelle has no idea what all this was all about.

Serenity continued, "Besides that, I also think that it will be much better if you know all about whom we…" She was gesturing towards Artcelle and Shayne, "… really are and how we came to be like this."

"Do you think it wise?" Artcelle asked Serenity as she looked at her sister.

Serenity nodded.

When everyone there heard this, their thoughts were on the eldest Snape. Their silent questions about the girl were to be answered.

"And exactly how are you gonna do that?" Shayne asked as her whole face now turned blank at the thought that people here will find out about her past.

"Time Gates…" Serenity said simply.

"Sere-chan… you have got to be kidding… you can't let Shayne go through this again…" Artcelle protested.

Serenity looked at Shayne and asked the girl, "Are you strong enough for this Shayne?"

Shayne looked at her straight in the eye and said, "I will prove to you that I am strong enough to be the heiress of the Moon's and Saturn's powers. If this is a way to make me stronger, then so be it."

Serenity smiled a sad smile and said; "Then prepare yourselves to go back in time."

To be continued…

Author's Note: If you're wondering who told Shayne of the meeting, it was Blaise seeing as he hasn't pissed her off yet. These are the planet/person pairing (Which person will be trained with the corresponding planet's powers):

Mercury – Hermione and Minerva

Mars - Ron

Venus - Ginny

Earth - Draco

Moon – Shayne (both light and dark)

Jupiter – Fred and Blaise

Neptune - George

Uranus - Harry and Oliver

Pluto - Artcelle

Saturn – Severus and Shayne


	7. Reassurance

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter and Sailor Moon. I, however, do own Artcelle and Shayne (who is obviously me… P). Pairings are still the same. I hope Draco-lovers doesn't get mad at me (I love him too… so please don't get mad…). I hope you all like this story… So without further ado…

Surprising Revelations…

By shaynemalfoy

Chapter 6: Reassurance…

After Serenity said that line, a long staff appeared in her hand.

"This is the staff of Sailor Pluto… the Guardian of Time… she has already been released from her duties and at this moment, about to be reborn." Serenity told them in a voice which very much sounded like a mother talking to a child.

"How did you…?" Hermione was about to ask.

"Get it?" Serenity interrupted. "Puu is a very close friend of mine…"

"And exactly how did you meet her?" Professor Dumbledore curiously asked.

"You'll find out later… jeez… you people are such morons…" Shayne said obviously annoyed by the fact that people are going to find out of her sordid past.

Being offended by her outburst, almost everyone in the room, except Serenity, was about to protest however Shayne's very powerful Death Glare stopped them on their tracks.

In the other hand, her death glare doesn't seem to work on her younger sister who was at the moment looking at her with puppy eyes.

'Sere-mama really shouldn't have taught her that.' Shayne though and she told her sister. "Not you of course, Artie-chan…"

Artcelle smiled at her and said. "Don't call me Artie-chan if you don't want me to call you Angel…"

Shayne looked at her sister as if the said person has just gotten another head, appalled at the thought of anyone actually calling her that.

"Do I look like an innocent… naïve… little push-over?" Shayne said.

Serenity recognized this as another one of Shayne's ploy to buy time, interrupted the sisters friendly quarrel.

"Time to go…" Serenity said as she tapped the floor twice with the staff. Instantly a large and very grand door appeared before them.

Serenity turned to them and said, "When we get there, I would just like to remind you that no one has the right to change the past. It could be happy… It could be sad, but we can't change it. This is the reason why our bodies will be left in the Gates of Time while our spirit goes back."

She looked at them. Her gaze lingered on Shayne. "What ever happened in the past… is in the past. We will not be whom we are now if we didn't go through all that. It has a purpose…"

Shayne looked at her impassively.

Serenity said silently, almost saying the last line to convince everyone, especially herself. "It always does…"

She gave them a small smile and told them. "We'll go to my past first… then Artcelle's… lastly to Shayne's…"

As she said Shayne's name, Serenity looked at the Potions Master, her gaze telling him that this is the answer to his silent question of why his eldest daughter hates him.

Severus gave her a small smile of thanks as he prepared himself to finally know what lives his daughters has had before he met them and hoped that it isn't that bad.

It would be much later that he will find out just how wrong he actually was.

To be continued…

Author's note: There is a change in the power/person line up… Severus Snape will be trained with the power of the Sun instead. The next chapters are title: Serenity's Naïve Past (chapter 7), Artcelle's Memorable Past (chapter 8), Shayne's Sordid Past (chapter 9) and the Third Fury (chapter 10)…


	8. What's Past is Past

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter and Sailor Moon. I, however, do own Artcelle and Shayne (who is obviously me… P). Pairings are still the same. I hope Draco-lovers doesn't get mad at me (I love him too… so please don't get mad…). I decided to put all these three chapters in just one long chapter: Serenity's Naïve Past (chapter 7), Artcelle's Memorable Past (chapter 8), Shayne's Sordid Past (chapter 9). This is now chapter seven. I hope you all like this story… So without further ado…

Surprising Revelations…

By shaynemalfoy

Chapter 7: What's Past is Past…

Serenity went inside the Gates closely followed by Shayne and Artcelle. The rest hesistantly followed, unsure of what to expect.

When they were inside the Time Gates, Serenity suddenly stopped them. She warned them that it be best that all they see here will stay with them. That they are not allowed to tell other people what they will find out in their 'journey'.

"My name before was Usagi Tsukino." Serenity began. "Everything began when I was fourteen. Since then I became Fate's favorite toy."

They were about to ask her why she said that but Serenity just said that all they have to do is watch.

The scene in front of them changed.

Usagi's mother called for Usagi as it was past 8:00 AM. Usagi was still sleeping.

When Usagi got up she asked her mother to wake her up earlier. Usagi's mother said that she did, but Usagi didn't wake up.

When Usagi was about to leave without her lunch, her mother gave it to her.

Usagi was walking to school knowing that she would be late.

When she walked by a parking lot, Usagi saw a bunch of little kids picking on a cat.

She chased the kids away and saved the little black cat.

The cat had a band-aid on her forehead. When Usagi took the band-aid off, the cat jumped away and stared at Usagi.

Then Usagi remembered that she was late for school and ran off.

The teacher made Usagi stand outside of the classroom for being late. Because Usagi was hungry, she took out her lunch and started to eat it.

Then the teacher caught her and told her that this was the reason why Usagi always did bad in her school work. The teacher gave back Usagi's test, in which she had scored 30 points.

Later Usagi was feeling very down and was with her friend Naru-chan.

Then a classmate Umino came by and said that he didn't try hard on the last test either.

Umino had scored 95 points.

Naru-chan changed the subject and told Usagi that Sailor V had caught a jewel thief.

But Usagi did not know who or what Sailor V was.

Umino explained that Sailor V was a girl in a sailor suit who went around catching criminals.

Then Naru-chan and Usagi both said that they understood why someone would want to steal jewels. Umino began to worry about the two girls.

Then Naru-chan told Usagi that there was a bargain sale going on at her mother's jewelry store. Usagi said that she wanted to go.

There was a big crowd at Naru-chan's mother's store. Naru-chan's mother was going around gathering people.

But it was not really her. It was really one of Jadeite's youmas.

When Naru-chan introduced Usagi to her mother, her mother said that she would make it extra cheap for Usagi. Usagi was very happy.

Then Naru-chan's mother showed Usagi a 500,000 yen diamond. She said that she would let Usagi have it for 30,000 yen! Then a fat old woman came up, hit Usagi away, and said that she would take it.

More people came, so Usagi and Naru-chan had to crawl away. Usagi was disappointed as she could not even afford the 30,000 yen.

Also since she only got a 30 on her test and her grades weren't very good, her father wouldn't buy her anything. Usagi left feeling very disappointed.

When Usagi went outside, she crumpled up her test and threw it away.

Then a voice behind her said, "That hurts, odango atama." Usagi's test had hit someone's head. The guy looked at the test score and told Usagi that she should study more.

Usagi got mad, took the test back, and started walking home. When Usagi passed by the game center, she noticed that the Sailor V game had come out. 

"Odango atama?" Severus asked. Serenity giggled as she replied. "Meatball head… that was what Mamo-chan used to tease me. Said that my hair reminds him of meatballs."

Severus felt a spark of jealousy. "Mamo-chan…?"

"Her husband…" Shayne suddenly deadpanned. This amused everyone, except the Potions Master.

When Usagi got home, her mother said that she found out from Umino that the tests had been returned that day.

Usagi's mother asked Usagi what score she had gotten, and asked to see the test. When she saw the 30, she got mad and threw Usagi out of the house.

Shingo, Usagi's younger brother, came up and kicked Usagi.

Shingo said that he wanted an older sister that was a little bit smarter than Usagi.

When Usagi got mad, Shingo rushed into the house.

At Naru-chan's mother's store, a lot of the women who bought jewelry were passing out. Naru-chan wondered what was happening. Naru-chan's mother, who was possessed by a youma was thinking that she had collected a lot of energy so far.

"What's a youma?" Hermione asked.

"Youmas are like demons only they take energy. They feed on it. They are not really that intelligent and most of them are just minions." Serenity explained.

"How come I wasn't told of all this?" Artcelle asked.

Shayne answered her sister's question. "Because you didn't have too know. You lived a happy life. We want to keep it that way."

"How come you know…" Draco asked.

Shayne looked at Serenity. "Because I need to. I will inherit the same destiny. That's why I have to know."

They were about to ask more questions when they were distracted by the next scene.

Then the youma spotted Naru-chan. Usagi was lying on her bed after her mother finally let her in.

She didn't feel like doing homework, so she fell asleep. Then the little black cat that Usagi had saved earlier came in through the window.

Usagi woke up and said, "Oh! The crescent shaped bald spot from this morning."

The cat replied, "It's not a bald spot. How rude." Usagi was shocked that the cat talked. "My name is Luna. I've been looking for you, Usagi."

Usagi was getting blue in the face. Then she tried to sleep again. But Luna said that it wasn't a dream.

Then Luna gave Usagi a brooch to wake her up.

Luna said, "There are a lot of strange incidents going on all over Tokyo. The enemy has appeared! Usagi, you have to beat this enemy. You were chosen to be a fighter. The other mission is to find the princess with our friends.."

But Usagi was just playing with her new brooch.

Luna thought that Usagi didn't believe her and told her to say, "Moon prism power, make up."

When Usagi said those words, she began to transform.

Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon.

Usagi was very surprised and still didn't believe it. Then she heard Naru-chan's voice, "Help, my mother.."

Luna told Usagi that she had to go help Naru-chan.

In the jewelry store, the youma was choking Naru-chan.

Then Sailor Moon appeared. "Get away from Naru-chan!"

When the youma asked who she was, Sailor Moon answered, "For love and justice, the sailor suit beautiful girl fighter! Sailor Moon!"

Then the youma used her power to revive all of the women that had passed out.

The youma made them attack Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon was scared and just backed away.

Luna told her to fight, but Sailor Moon didn't.

She just started crying.

Then someone threw a rose as the youma was going to attack Sailor Moon.

A masked man in a tuxedo appeared. He said, "I'm Tuxedo Kamen! Nothing will be solved if you just cry, Sailor Moon!" But Sailor Moon just kept crying.

Her voice got amplified and started to defeat the youma.

Luna told Sailor Moon to take her tiara and throw it saying, "Moon tiara action!" Sailor Moon asked why she had to do that, but Luna told her to just do it.

Then Sailor Moon threw the tiara and defeated the youma.

Tuxedo Kamen said, "That was great Sailor Moon. I'll remember what happened tonight," and left.

Luna said that Sailor Moon did well, but Sailor Moon's eyes were filled with hearts.

The next day at school, Naru-chan said that she saw a beautiful dream.

She said that someone called Sailor Moon had defeated a monster.

Then some classmates said that they had seen the same dream.

Usagi was sleeping on her desk and told them to be quiet because she was tired.

Usagi is sitting in the living room reading some funny manga.

She laughs loudly until her mother tells her to stop and asks her how she did on the latest test. Usagi says the results would be posted the next day.

Usagi tries to argue that someone has to come in first, and someone HAS to come in last, so she shouldn't be blamed should it happen to be her.

Her mother doesn't like that reasoning a lot.

At night, Usagi and Luna argue over studying, as Usagi was again reading the manga.

Luna tries to remind her of their purpose to fight evil and find the princess.

Later that night, at the Crown Game Center, Luna sneaks in and talks to the Sailor V game.

The game is in fact a secret communications device.

The game warns Luna that the enemy might have sent a youma to stop them.

Since then, they saw Serenity's past as if they were watching a movie.

They saw how she found all the remaining Senshis.

How she found out that she was Princess Serenity, and how she died.

They saw her love life.

Their battles and how they all died only to be reborn again to fight.

They saw all the people she met.

The people who fell for Usagi.

The time she became Neo-Queen Serenity.

They found out that the man who used to tease Usagi became her boyfriend and later on her husband.

The time she died in the arms of her king.

Finally, they saw her new life as Serenity Moon.

"I remember everything that happened in my life. My duty is still not finished. But I am happy that everyone I loved now has a chance to live a normal life." Serenity said as she remembered the last time she saw everyone dear to her.

The world around them seemed to shake as the colors around them swirled as they now changed to Artcelle's past.

The scene changed.

They saw Artcelle growing up.

Her mother remarried and they formed a happy family. Her childhood was pretty normal.

Severus was very happy that Artcelle had a father figure who loved her very much.

They were all sadden when in the next scene they found Artcelle, now ten years old, crying on her bed.

She just found out that her mother and stepfather died in a plane crash.

She was sent to an orphanage and they saw that the woman they knew as Sailor Pluto take the girl from the orphanage and brought her to the Time Gates.

The world around them swirled. The colors are spinning in every possible direction.

They all knew that the past that they are to visit soon was the past of the Potion's Masters temperamental older daughter.

They braced themselves for what they were about to see but even with all their preparation, they were all; besides Serenity, Artcelle and Shayne; confused when the world around them suddenly stopped with them standing in a dark room.

The moonlight that seeped through a small parted area of the curtains showed that this was a bedroom.

"What's that?" Minerva asked suddenly.

Everyone listened closely.

Artcelle looked at her sister sadly.

They all followed the noise that they were quite sure was the sound of a child crying.

They were in front of the bed when the door of the bedroom suddenly flew open.

A beautiful dark haired woman came in with an angry look at her face.

She looked around and she heard the crying sound. "Victoria…" Severus said as he recognized the woman.

The said woman stormed towards the closet.

She pulled the closet door open and they saw a small child cowering in the corner, trying her best to press herself to the back of the closet, willing herself to disappear.

"Get out of there Shayne…" Victoria Vallesant ordered.

The girl looked up at her. Fear coursed through her body. Tears falling down her face.

The look on her face surprised them all.

They looked at Shayne and saw her looking at the scene with a blank expression.

"Get out!" Victoria yelled as she roughly pulled the girl out, throwing Shayne to the floor.

Then they saw that the back of the child's white gown was spattered with brown-red stains.

Bloodstains.

Severus muttered a curse as he sees his daughter being treated this way. His emotions flared of rage at the sight of blood on her gown.

They looked at her closely.

Long dark hair, fine-boned and fragile, she looked closer to six than ten in her prim, full-skirted white nightgown.

"You read my mind again didn't you? Didn't you!" Her mother screamed at her.

"I didn't mean to Mama… honest… I didn't mean to…" Shayne said as she cried harder.

"Liar!" Her mother hissed as she back handed her daughter.

Shayne fell down because of the impact .

This scene angered everyone specially Severus, Serenity, Artcelle and Draco.

Victoria then grabbed Shayne's arm and dragged her out of the room.

The scene changed to that of a dungeon.

They saw Victoria appear, still dragging Shayne.

Victoria opened a cell door then threw Shayne in and locked the door.

"You're a disgrace…" Victoria began, voice laced with venom. "If your father saw you he'll be ashamed for having you as a daughter. Ugly…useless… weak… pitiful girl. You'll disgrace the Snape family. Severus will never accept you. You're the reason for all my bad luck. You're better off dead. Listen and always remember girl… your worth nothing… you are nothing… you'll never be anything."

Victoria then smirked as she looked at the broken form of her daughter.

She turned her back and left the dungeon, never seeing her daughter sending her a dark glare.

The scene changed again, this time they found themselves in front of the Vallesant Manor.

The said Manor is now on fire.

To be continued…

Author's note: Thank you for reading my story… Sorry that I didn't elaborate Artcelle's past. I mean she had a happy life and I very well can't write how her parents died seeing that she wasn't in the plane with them when they died. Anyway the continuation of Shayne's past will be in the next chapter…


	9. Something Unexpected

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter and Sailor Moon. I, however, do own Artcelle and Shayne (who is obviously me… P). Pairings are still the same. I hope Draco-lovers doesn't get mad at me (I love him too… so please don't get mad…). This is now chapter eight. I hope you all like this story even if shows more of Shayne's background (Warning: Shayne-centric chapter)… So without further ado...

Surprising Revelations...

by shaynemalfoy

Chapter 8: Something Unexpected...

They gasped as the Vallesant Manor burned.

They heard a scream and Severus grew worried that it was Shayne who screamed, seemingly forgetting for a moment that his eldest daughter were now with them alive and healthy -- just temperamental and maybe a little psychotic.

They were all about to rush inside when they saw a shadow not quite far from the manor. The shadow was walking towards the manor and they saw that the shadow belonged to Shayne.

She was still wearing the bloodstained white gown, but what bothered them was the serene smile she had on her face as the manor was slowly burning to ruins.

She was about to leave when the front door of the Manor opened with a bang.

Victoria Vallesant ran out of the manor sporting third degree burns all over her body. She was becoming very hysterical beacause of her current state, her wand was destroyed inside the manor, but she ran to her daughter when she saw her.

The closer Victoria came to her, the more Shayne's eyes became lifeless. Her serene smile slowly disappearing, turning into a straight line. Her face which looked mere moments ago now turned into an unemotional, lifeless doll's.

Victoria suddenly dropped into her knees infront of Shayne, now unable to ignore the pain that is rushing throughout her body.

"Shayne... please...," Victoria began as she pleaded to her daughter; wanting to survive, she lowered her pride. "help me... heal me -- please.."

They were all surprised at Victoria but Shayne surprised them even more when she stepped back as her mother tried to touch her.

"Help you...?" Shayne said, her face impassive and her voice in monotone, "Heal you...? Hn... Why should I? You mean nothing to me, you are nothing, to me you don't exist... So... how can I help and heal someone who doesn't exist?"

Victoria looked at her daughter in shock. Never had she ever thought that her daughter will answer her with such an answer, and treat her this way. Her daughter loved her. Her daughter lived for her... She always knew that even if he abused the girl, she knew her daughter will forgive her... that she will still love her.

"Why are you so shocked? I am a Snape aren't I." Shayne said with an unbecoming smirk on her face, her eyes held malice and hatred.

"Shayne, what are you saying? Victoria asked.

She along with Severus and the other time travellers dreaded her answer.

Shayne looked at her mother with hard, cold eyes. "Do you really don't know what I meant, Mother? Do you think that I wouldn't snap? That I would love you forever. All my life all I ever wanted was your love and your approval but what did you do? You insult me... you abuse me... you killed me, Mother! You killed my heart, my very soul. So I want you to read my lips. N-O... that spells NO. I won't heal you. You're just going to take advantage of my healing powers. Help you? That's rich, well though luck, I'd never willingly help you."

Shayne took a dagger and bought it to her wrist and cutting it.

"This is all you want from me isn't Mother. You want to see me in pain. You like seeing tears falling from my eyes."

Instantly the wound in Shayne's wrist healed itself up. "You hate me not only because of Severus Snape... you hate me because of my power. You reek of fear. You fear that I can read minds and control elements without a wand. You hate me because I am too powerful for you to control. I loved you Mother, I would have done anything you asked me too, it you just loved me. But now it's too late. You can never take back wahat you deed to me. I'll even kill you, or even myself, if I could."

Ten year old Shayne kneeled next to Victoria and raised her left hand.

She cupped her mother's chin so that they can look in each other's eyes.

Shayne smirked again as she told her mother mockingly. "This is what you wanted isn't it? Now don't tell me that you've changed your mind. You are so pathetic that you disgrace me. No wonder Severus Snape never accepted you. Your weak, pitiful, ugly and a very untalented witch."

Shayne said as she made fireball out of her right hand.

This surprised them all, no one knew that Shayne can do wandless magic.

"You'll disgrace your beloved Severus. Now there is no chance in Hell that he'll accept you. Why? Simple really... It's mainly because you the most worthless and pathetic witch, and creature, to ever grace the Earth."

Then Shayne kissed her mother's left cheek.

She stood up and backed away from her mother.

"Payback's a bitch, Mother. Too bad you found that out the hard way."

After saying this, Shayne turned her back to her mother and walked away. A few steps forward, Shayne's body suddenly stopped.

She frozed up and the time travellers recognised this stance.

They knew that Shayne was having a vision.

A few moments later, she turned again to her mother.

She strode up to the woman and healed her.

Victoria looked up at her daughter but gasped, in this precise moment her daughter looked a lot older that her ten year old self.

"Don't think that I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this for a greater cause. I just had a vision and it showed that you will have a big part in righting the wrong in this world. That by letting you live, you can give the side of good a leverage in the upcoming war. However, you must understand that from now on you are not my mother anymore. I don't need you and as you always say. I'm a weak, worthless burden. Get on with your life without me. I'm sure that you'll get over me very easily." Shayne said this in a tired tone.

When she was assured that Victoria was now cured, she stood up and stared to walk away from her mother and her old life.

Unknown to her tears fell from Victoria's eyes.

She now know the mistakes that she did to her daughter. She even made herself sick of what she did.

She looked at her daughter as she fade from view, hoping that one day she might be given another chance to fix the mistakes that she did to Shayne.


	10. Beginning

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter and Sailor Moon. I, however, do own Artcelle and Shayne (who is obviously me… P). Pairings are still the same. I hope Draco-lovers doesn't get mad at me (I love him too… so please don't get mad…). This is now chapter nine. I hope you all like this story… So without further ado...

Surprising Revelations...

by shaynemalfoy

Chapter 9: Beginning...

"Don't think that I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this for a greater cause. I just had a vision and it showed that you will have a big part in righting the wrong in this world. That by letting you live, you can give the side of good a leverage in the upcoming war. However, you must understand that from now on you are not my mother anymore. I don't need you and as you always say. I'm a weak, worthless burden. Get on with your life without me. I'm sure that you'll get over me very easily." Shayne said this in a tired tone.

When she was assured that Victoria was now cured, she stood up and stared to walk away from her mother and her old life.

Unknown to her tears fell from Victoria's eyes.

She now know the mistakes that she did to her daughter. She even made herself sick of what she did.

She looked at her daughter as she fade from view, hoping that one day she might be given another chance to fix the mistakes that she did to Shayne.

They looked at the Shayne who is with them after ten year old Shayne disappeared from their sight.

Severus stepped forward unsure what he can say or do to get his daughter's forgiveness.

Before he can even come close to her the scene before them changed.

Now they see ten year old Shayne in an orphanage. A big boy about thirteen was bullying her because she was new. Shayne stayed stoic but when he started touching her in a perverted way she grabbed his arm twisted it behind his back and put her other arm around his neck.

"Try doing that again and I will not hesitate to kill you." Shayne whispered deadly in his ear, but loud enough that they all heard it.

The boy nodded in fear because of the serious look in her eyes. They can all see that she was not afraid to kill anyone.

Then someone clapped.

Both children looked at the direction of the door.

The directress of the orphanage was appalled by what she just saw.

They arrived there just as the boy was harassing her.

The directress was about to stop him when he touched the girl but was shocked to find out that the girl was more than able to protect herself.

The blonde man beside her clapped proudly as he watched the girl stand up for herself and the blonde woman beside him looked so sad that a child as young as he could do such a thing to a female at such a young age.

Shayne recognized the man who clapped as the Lady Uranus in her visions and the woman beside her was Neo-Queen Serenity.

She let go of the boy and she walked towards the pair.

She gathered her skirt and gave a full curtsy to the lady and Queen.

Shayne didn't speak. She just waited unsure of how to address them and how to introduce herself.

The directress introduce the pair as Erick Tennoh and Serenity Moon. She said that Serenity just adopted the girl.

To be continued…

Author's note: I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter. I'll write a longer chapter next time.


	11. A Smile

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Harry Potter and Sailor Moon. I, however, do own Artcelle and Shayne (who is obviously me… P). Pairings are still the same. I hope Draco-lovers doesn't get mad at me (I love him too… so please don't get mad…). This is now chapter nine. I hope you all like this story… So without further ado...

**Surprising Revelations...**

by shaynemalfoy

**Chapter 11:** A Smile...

_Previously_

The directress introduced the pair as Erick Tennoh and Serenity Moon. She said that Serenity just adopted the girl.

_Presently_

They saw that Shayne gave the two an awkward smile then they saw that Erick gave her a teasing smile as Serenity gave her one of her 100 watt smile complete with a bone breaking hug.

The girl felt the sincerity of their smile that she can't help but give then a genuine smile that transformed her whole face.

The smile brightened her whole face and for the first time they saw a happy child in her persona. The time travelers looked at the Shayne what was with them but her face was emotionless in front of them but inside she was smiling, and Artcelle and Serenity knew this.

They saw Serenity signing some papers with Erick still playing rock-paper-scissors with the child. The two kept on laughing when Serenity informed them that they can go now.

She took the girl's hand in hers, giving it a comforting squeeze before they head out of the orphanage.

They went to an empty park. They saw Erick and Serenity looking around while Shayne looked at them like they lost it before Serenity took out a key that the girl saw in her vision.

Serenity held it up and said a few words before they disappeared.

They reappeared in a cloudy place, in front of a large gate. There they found Sailor Pluto. The two adults introduced the child to her. The Time Guardian hugged the girl and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she raised her staff and the large gate began to open for the newest member of their family.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this is such a short chapter… I'm really sorry and I'll write a much longer chapter next. Thank you for reading this fanfiction and I hope and I am looking forward to reading your reviews.


End file.
